El Chavo: Noir
by Gus Calvo-Simmons
Summary: En algún momento siempre podemos renacer de nuestros errores, Don Ramon tuvo una oportunidad en salir adelante, pero perdió todo a cambio. Ahora está buscando al asesino del Señor Barriga.
1. Prologo

**La Querida Vecindad**

 **Prologo**

Zenón Barriga y Pesado fue encontrado muerto en la puerta de La Vecindad Casa Blanca; tenía 40 años de edad, dejo viuda a su esposa de apellido Gordorritua y huérfano a su hijo Febronio que es mejor conocido con el apodo Ñoño. Ramon Valdés o Don Ramon como se le conocía en los circuitos de la policía metropolitana de Chapultepec estaba asignado al caso del Señor Barriga, en parte tomó el caso debido en que cuando estaba pasando por problemas maritales Zenón lo dejó alquilar sin cobrarle la renta por más de seis meses en la misma vecindad donde fue encontrado muerto.

Los recuerdos que Ramon tenía sobre la Vecindad Casa Blanca eran mezclados, entre el alcoholismo y el abuso a la cocaína Ramon paso sus peores momentos, estuvo desempleado por casi 9 años, viviendo de trabajos que a duras penas daban para pagar la renta y los servicios de electricidad y agua. Su hija Chilindrina Valdés perdió su custodia debido a su alcoholismo y ella se terminó mudando a Guanajuato a vivir con unas tías del lado materno.

"Chanfle" Pensó "Fueron días en los que no quiero volver a vivir". En ese momento Don Ramon sabía que tenía que encontrar al culpable o al menos esclarecer los motivos del asesinato del Señor Barriga, sentía cierta culpabilidad porque por años cuando estaba en lo más bajo de su problema de abuso siempre lo maltrato y Zenón nunca le devolvió el maltrato.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio tratando de tomar notas de los investigadores de campo; tenían información muy escasa y no hubo testigos, no hubo rastros forenses, en teoría fue el crimen perfecto porque no había información más allá del estimado momento del deceso que fue el 8 de Marzo de 1982 a las ocho de la noche.

No se oyeron gritos, no se oyó nada, el cadáver solo apareció cuando fue encontrado por la Señora Clotilde Fernández que vivía en el apartamento 71 donde curiosamente el cadáver amaneció en la puerta de la venerable anciana. Don Ramon sabía que tenía que salir, que buscar al culpable, buscar al menos el motivo y no dejar el crimen como un archivo más de los tantos que quedaron inconclusos.

No era fácil vivir, siempre Ramon tenía un vacío que no podía llenar, su esposa y su hija no estaban con él, sus demonios a veces lo perseguían, pero se quedaba pensando que hubiera sido de él si no hubiera rechazado los deseos de su familia para ir y casarse con el amor de su vida que había fallecido en el parto de su única hija. Siempre eran diferentes interrogantes, diferentes paradojas de su vida, pero al final llegaba a la triste realidad de que estaba solo.


	2. Capitulo Uno: La Bruja del 71

**La Bruja del 71**

 **Capitulo Uno**

Doña Clotilde era una mujer mayor de edad; antigua vecina de Don Ramon cuando vivía en la vecindad, siempre fue amable con él y con su hija, en ocasiones la cuidaba cuando Ramon salía a trabajar por las noches. Siempre recordaba a la anciana que vivía sola con sus perros Lucifer y Satanas, y como los niños del vecindario la llamaban bruja debido a sus excentricidades.

Clotilde para ese entonces tenía 67 años de edad y vivía de su pensión, no tenía enemigos y vivía bastante tranquila sin mucha incomodidad ya que tenía todas las amenidades cerca de su residencia. No se sabía si tenía hijos o si en algún momento estuvo casada, realmente nunca hablaba mucho de su pasado más que en alguna otra ocasión mencionaba cuando vivía en Zaragoza, España.

En su pequeño apartamento no había fotos ni recuerdos de su vida; tenía un par de fotos con algunos de los chicos de la vecindad como Federico y Roberto, ahí entre todo el polvo había una foto de la Chilindrina sonriéndole a la cámara. Ramon siempre pensó que ella nunca tuvo el deseo de tener hijos, y que en algún punto salió huyendo de alguien en España y llego a México buscando refugio.

Para el año 85, la venerable mujer recibió una llamada de su querido Ramoncito, tenía un par de años que no lo veía y eso realmente le alegro el día. Quería que su apartamento se viera lo más presentable y ofrecer un par de bocadillos, en ese momento se le ocurrió ir al restaurante de Florinda y comprar algo para almorzar, no quería nada complicado, pero quería ver a su querido Ro-Ro y hacerlo sentir como lo hizo sentir en aquellos días.

Habían pasado tres años desde la muerte del Señor Barriga, y una parte de Ramon se sentía vacía, quería _retroceder en el tiempo_ en ese punto en el que era feliz con su vida, con lo poco que tenía y con su querida hija. Sabía que no podía recuperar esos momentos, pero hacer lo correcto y seguir adelante, porque no valía la pena lamentarse. Aunque todo lo que quería era ver la Chilindrina, pero no sabía si la volvería a ver.

Habían pasado más de cinco años desde la última vez que había estado en la vecindad, la pequeña calle seguía igual, y los recuerdos seguían dolorosos. Parecía que el tiempo estaba estancando, aun podía ver a los niños jugando; el barril del Chavo seguía en la misma posición, aunque cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que era usado más como basurero que como escondite. El apartamento de la escalera estaba ocupado por una familia y donde él solía vivir, estaba una madre soltera que vivía con sus dos hijas.

Cuando tocó la puerta de Clotilde esta lo recibió con una sonrisa, él le dio un abrazo y esta lo invitó a pasar. El apartamento no había cambiado, seguía teniendo esas pequeñas escaleras que creaban un desnivel y le daba una impresión de sótano al pequeño apartamento. Siempre se ponía a pensar en donde los niños inventaron que era una bruja, no sabía con exactitud, pero tenía la seguridad que era por los inciensos.

"Ro-Ro, gracias por venir"

"No hay de que, le doy gracias por darme un momento de su tiempo"

Doña Clotilde se sonrojo, le pidió que se sentara por un momento, ya que iba a ir por un tacita de café, Don Ramon la interrumpió y le dijo en tono burlón que no eran Doña Florida o el Profesor Girafales. A ella le causo gracia y le dijo que ya venía. El apartamento de la señora no había cambiado mucho, estaba lleno de estatuillas y unas pinturas de antaño, había varios estantes de libros, de los cuales algunos le llamaron la atención porque trataban de Satanismo Levayan y astronomía.

"Clotilde" le dijo en ese tono áspero debido al abuso que tenía a los cigarrillos con mentol.

"Ramoncito, por favor no tenga pena, le daré toda la información que se, no es mucho"

"Cuénteme, ¿cuál fue su primera impresión cuando vio a Zenón muerto en su puerta?"

"Felicidad, ese viejo verde al fin tuvo lo que se merecía"

"Espérese un momentico, repítame"

"Por una cantidad de años estuvo extorsionando a Doña Florinda, la muy zorra no es que me importe, pero ninguna mujer debe irrespetarse; no solo eso, le hacía pagar a Gloria con favores sexuales, por eso fue que esa se fue con su sobrina a las pocas semanas. Él nunca me tocó, no le gustaba la piel arrugada"

Don Ramon estaba en blanco, no sabía que responderle, solo dejo que continuara hablando antes de interrumpirla.

"Ro-Ro, todas nos alegramos cuando ese panzón termino muerto, fue una pesadilla por años"

"Pero, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de esto?"

"Usted pasaba por fuera trabajando. Lo más doloroso era que el abusó de la Chilindrina por años, por eso nunca le cobraba la renta, o nunca se la cobraba de un todo. Ro-Ro entiendes, fue más un favor lo que ese viejo hizo al morirse que lo que hizo en vida"


	3. Capitulo Dos: El Dinero Perdido

**El Dinero Perdido**

 **Capitulo Dos**

Al salir de la unidad de Doña Clotilde, se le ocurrió subir a la mezzanina donde estaba el apartamento de Gloria y Patty. Para su sorpresa, el apartamento estaba vacío; parecía que no había sido rentando en varios años. Las memorias de Gloria, siempre le rondaban la cabeza, una mujer preciosa y carismática. Siempre pensó que Gloria tenía el corazón más noble para haber sacado a su sobrina de esa vida macabra con sus padres biológicos.

Nunca tuvo el valor de invitarla a salir, sencillamente se quedaba contemplándola hasta que se mudó tres años después cuando se enteró que se había comprometido con un Texano. Las memorias seguían frescas, el dolor de esa última noche cuando perdió a la Chilindrina y esos gritos que esa niña daba cuando se estaba yendo.

Siguió caminando hacia el portón y de ahí volvió a la calle; el restaurante de Florinda seguía abierto, decidió entrar por curiosidad y se percató lo mucho que había decaído. No estaba bien pintando, las sillas estaban remendadas y había un olor extraño que provenía de la cocina.

"¡Buenas!" Gritó Don Ramon desde la entrada al no ver a nadie. A los pocos segundos Florinda apareció desde la cocina. Estaba demacrada, los años no le habían sentado bien, pero tampoco el estilo de vida en la cual termino siendo la amante de un maestro de primaria y despilfarrando la herencia de su marido en trivialidades y viajes.

"¿Usted que hace aquí?" Le preguntó de la manera más hostil posible.

"Ha pasado tiempo Florinda; tengo varias preguntas si me permite un momentico" Se abrió paso mientras buscaba asiento en la barra. Florinda no estaba muy contenta con ver a Ramon, mas fue por los maltratos, pero también porque en parte fue ella la culpable de que el perdiera la custodia de la Chilindrina ya que ella sabía de su alcoholismo y le suministraba el néctar que tanto Ramon deseaba.

"No tengo nada que decirle a usted; usted no es bienvenido"

"Pero usted tan de alta suciedad, debería saber que ha terminado en la chusma que tanto odiaba. Seamos honestos Florinda, usted me ha odiado desde el día que llegué a la vecindad, ¿Por qué si nunca le hice nada?"

Hubo silencio; fue algo incomodo, pero después de casi 10 años tuvo el coraje de preguntarle la razón por la que le hizo la vida imposible.

"¡Váyase o llamo a la policía!"

"¡Yo soy la policía vieja chancluda!"

Se quedó callada y le ofreció una comida por cuenta de la casa, él pasó, pero no le negó una taza de café.

"¿Dígame, todavía anda con el profesor?"

"No es de su incumbencia!"

"Lo es, porque es uno de los sospechosos en la muerte de Zenon"

Se quedó callada una vez más, luego lo miro.

"No, él se mudó al Distrito Federal hace unos años y perdimos contacto"

"Cuénteme un poco más"

"Le salió un contrato con la Universidad Autónoma y no dudo en irse"

"¿Hace cuanto se fue?"

"marzo 10 de 1982" Lo dijo con algo de tristeza.

Ramon se percató que se fue un par de días después del asesinato de Zenon, sabía que tenía un indicio, pero no sabía el motivo, la idea de ir al D.F. podría ser algo complicado ya que estaba buscando una aguja en pajar, pensaba de la manera más adecuada en como localizar a Inocencio Jirafales.


	4. Capitulo Tres: Limosnero con Garrote

**Limosnero con Garrote**

 **Capitulo Tres**

Ramon se encontraba sentado en el Parque España, que estaba paralelo a la Avenida Veracruz. A veces se salía de su ruta y se sentaba solo en ese parque porque tenía gratos recuerdos de la Chilindrina cuando la llevaba a jugar a mediados de los 70. No sabía si se sentía mal con un resfriado o una fiebre, pero ya tenía tiempo con una tos que parecía de otro mundo.

"Chanfle, no sé porque esto me trae recuerdos de una vida que ya no tengo" Se dijo así mismo mientras miraba a la gente pasear.

"Papito, papito lindo" escucho una voz a lo lejos de una niña de unos seis años, le entro un remordimiento de conciencia cuando oyó a la pequeña porque le hacía recordar a su propia hija. Sentía una sensación de melancolía ya que esos momentos no los podría recuperar, pero al menos esas pocas memorias estarían con él sin importar la distancia.

Los otros recuerdos que le traían del Parque España eran que cuando la Chilindrina era una recién nacida y él estaba desempleado, iba a robar a los transeúntes en las horas de la noche, esa era su área, ese era su terreno. A veces le incomodaban esos recuerdos porque interferían con su juicio cuando empezó a trabajar con la Policía Metropolitana.

A veces sentía pena por los rateros que pasaban por su despacho, pero no podía demostrarles debilidad de ningún tipo, pero sabía en el fondo que esas personas lo hacían por necesidad, aunque estuviesen violando la ley. El día estaba bastante fresco, pero no sabía cómo hablarle al Profesor Jirafales acerca de la muerte de Zenón sin aparentar que él podría ser otro sospechoso, ya que la escuela que el profesor administraba en el vecindario la propiedad era del Señor Barriga y él tuvo la decisión en clausúrala ya que no producía dinero.

Estaba tratando de pensar en que se equivocó y siempre caía en la misma sensación que fue su orgullo en lo que lo dejó en la posición que se encontraba, sin familia y sin nadie a quien contarle sus problemas. En si con el pasar de los años Ramon se había vuelto un sujeto muy solitario, relegado a los trabajos del departamento de la policía que eran más papeleo que cualquier otra cosa.

Por otro lado, estaba tratando de reconciliar la imagen del Señor Barriga que tenía con la imagen que Doña Clotilde y Florinda le proporcionaron. Trataba de pensar en esos momentos que iba hacer para atrapar al que mató a Zenón, pero en su cabeza sabía que podría nunca resolverse

Sabía que la única manera de encontrarlo era en ir a la Nacional Autónoma que no estaba tan lejos pero el problema era en ver si aún seguía ahí. Pensó que Florinda no salía mucho ya la Universidad no quedaba tan lejos, pero por otro lado contempló la posibilidad que Inocencio solo fuera un seudónimo y localizarlo podría ser un problema.

Estaba tratando de organizar en su cabeza la imagen del Profesor; era un romántico sin remedio, alrededor de 40 años, no se sabía si tenía familia, tenía un apetito sexual bastante amplio ya que pasaba metido en la casa de Florinda y mandaba a Kiko hacer cualquier mandado o que se quedara en el patio jugando solo; parecía tener una licenciatura en educación primaria pero solo eran conjeturas que estaba sacando en su cabeza.

Llegó un punto en que pensó que era hora de partir, tenía que ir a pedir permisos para entrar a la universidad y preguntar en los archivos sobre información de los empleados, quería salir de la duda quien era el Profesor Jirafales.


	5. Capitulo Cuatro: Inocencio

**Inocencio Jirafales**

 **Capitulo Cuatro**

Todo el mundo lo conocía como Inocencio Jirafales; era un hombre alto, jovial, dedicado a su carrera de docente, casi inocente a la vista de muchos, unas señoras decían que él era casto porque nunca se había casado, los más malpensados decían que le encantaba enamorar viudas y sacarles la pensión; la verdad era que nadie en realidad conocía a Inocencio.

Cuando llegó a la Nacional, se bajó de su coche con una tranquilidad y se puso a preguntar si alguien lo conocía, en ese momento realizo que no tenía una foto así que se puso a dar la descripción en diferentes oficinas, nunca dijo que era un policía, solo que era un familiar. Hasta que alguien le dijo que esa descripción parecía más a la del profesor Aguirre.

Apenas le dieron la información, salió corriendo a donde podría encontrarlo; se percató que su respiración estaba agitada, se puso a pensar que de pronto podría ser alguna alergia, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al tercer piso donde se encontraba la oficina del profesor. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor, el profesor Jirafales estaba frente a él; solo que con otro nombre.

"Chanfle! ¿Cómo es posible?" Exclamó Don Ramon.

"Tome asiento; ha pasado tiempo Ramon, probablemente desde que la Chilindrina reprobó geografía"

Don Ramon tuvo que calmarse, nadie había dado con el paradero de Inocencio en años; y mucho menos encontrarlo con lo poco que Doña Florinda le proporcionó.

"Mi nombre es Rubén Aguirre. Si es lo que quiere saber" Dijo el profesor, que como siempre estaba bien vestido y fumando un habano.

"Pensé que había muerto, o que se había ido del país"

"No Ramon, nunca me fui tan lejos, siempre me quedé cerca por recomendación de Zenón"

"Parase un momento, y comienza desde el principio"

Así el profesor le pidió a su secretaria que les trajera dos tazas de café amargo, porque la conversación iba a dar para largo "Tiene suerte que hoy no tengo catedra".

Mi nombre es Rubén Aguirre, tengo cuarenta y dos años de edad. Siempre me especialicé en educación superior con una concentración en Geografía y otra en Ingeniera Electrónica, pero por otro lado también tengo afinidad para planificar rutas de trafico de estupefaciente. No se tome las molestias, no va encontrar nada que me pueda incriminar con facilidad.

Vengo de una familia con poder económico y político desde los tiempos de la colonia; crecí con dinero viejo y sucio… sabe Ramon, la vida puede ser muy aburrida a veces cuando uno lo tiene todo, cuando descubrí el dinero que se puede ganar vendiendo drogas, no me resistí la tentación fue grande, eso se lo debo a Zenón.

Ese panzón, vida alegre sabia como explotar a la gente y como hacer dinero rápido. Cuando lo conocí estaba organizando lavado de activos con los carteles de Sinaloa, y Dios el dinero como venia y corría, las mujeres y el alcohol eran nuestros postres, las comíamos en un par de minutos y nunca estábamos satisfechos.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Zenón se independizó y empezó a llevar sus negocios por fuera del cartel; el me llevó consigo, me puso a estudiar en el exterior y cuando regrese me dijo que había comprado una serie de complejos de vivienda del gobierno a un precio inferior donde planeaba traficar con estupefacientes. Llamo al proyecto de vivienda "Vecindad Casa Blanca"


End file.
